


Cold Rooms, Empty Hearts

by PigeonTracks



Category: Everyman HYBRID, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, more proof i cant write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigeonTracks/pseuds/PigeonTracks
Summary: Jeff visits Evan from beyond the grave.
Relationships: Evan/Jeff (Everyman HYBRID)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Cold Rooms, Empty Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3am so it kinda sucks and i might take it down later :/
> 
> Critiques and comments are appreciated.

The room was empty and cold as Evan sat at the edge of his bed, rubbing his eyes. It had been a few hours since he had been thrown back into consciousness, Habit seeming to hand him back control. He hadn't moved from the room he had woken up in, simply too exhausted to extend any more effort. Feeling numb, he looked down at his hands. Dried blood was caked under the nails, the tips of his fingers stained. He didn't even want to know what the fucker did this time.

As he looked at his hands, his vision started to become blurry, and Evan found himself wiping tears out of his eyes. He was so tired. So damn tired of it all.

Suddenly, a soft click rang through the room, and Evan glanced up as the door opened, and Jeff carefully stepped in.

“Evan?” Jeff called softly, looking at Evan with a hint of suspicion. “Is it… actually you?”

Evan quickly rubbed his sleeve over his eyes, and looked up at Jeff, resisting the urge to jump up and hug him. 

“Jeff? How'd you even get here-" He starts, before simply restarting his train of thought. It didn't matter how Jeff was there-- nothing seemed to make sense to him now anyway. Scooting over, he made room for Jeff to sit next to him on the bed. 

“How long was I gone… Wait no-- Are you ok? What- what happened?” Evan stumbled over his words, each question fighting to be asked first. His whole head was pounding from a migraine, an aftereffect left from Habit. He groaned, burying his face in his hands.

Silently, Jeff walked over to the bed, sitting down next to Evan.

“It doesn't matter how long you were gone… or what happened- you're here now.” Jeff assured him, fiddling with his hands in his lap. 

Evan holds back a sob. “I'm sorry Jeff, I'm sorry-- for anything that might have happened- I'm just glad you're here now-” He sniffs, and wipes his eyes again, feeling like a broken, tired mess. Wasn't that what Habit wanted him to be?

A moment of silence passes before Jeff speaks again.

“It's not your fault Evan, it's all Habit's fault, you have to remember that-" He begins.

Evan cuts him off. “No- I...I should be doing more, there should be a way for me to stop him- th-there should be a way for me to remember so I can maybe figure out what the hell he's doing- I'm not doing shit-" He stops his rambling, voice cracking.

“We'll stop him. You're doing the best you can, Evan, we all are.”

“It doesn't feel like it.”

Jeff sighs. “I promise, we'll get out of this.” 

It's an empty promise, one Jeff can't keep, and Evan knows this. He takes his hands from his eyes and looks up at Jeff. Fuck his stupid self-pity. Their time together that they had- that Habit allowed them to have was often short, and Evan wanted to make it count, instead of wallowing in his own despair.

“So… Are you ok?” He awkwardly asks again. “Has anything happened?”

Looking up at the ceiling, Jeff pauses, thinking. 

“I've been perfectly fine. Habit has been pretty quiet recently… almost lazy in a way.” He says, giving a tired, hollow chuckle.

“Just missing you, you know?”

Jeff's last comment takes Evan a bit off guard, and he isn't why.

“I've been… missing you too.” He admits. It feels strange for them just to talk, sitting on this unknown bed, in this unknown house. He could remember other times they had simply sat and talked like this in his own room, long ago. Perhaps it hadn't actually been that long- Evan couldn't remember anymore. 

Evan shivers. He feels cold. So fucking cold. 

Another long moment of silence passes, the two simply sitting silently in each other's company.

He looks down at his hands, staring at the stained nails. His eyes wander from his own hand to Jeff's, and an idea pops into his head without warning. 

Lately, he hasn't been getting any second chances. 

Not knowing what he was trying to do, Evan found himself reaching for Jeff's hand, gently gripping it in his own.

Jeff looks down in surprise before glancing back up at Evan. He gives Evan's cold hand a squeeze. 

“Jeff?” Evan says softly, his voice cracking. “When this is over, will we still be friends?”

The question seems to catch Jeff off guard. “Of course we will-" He replies, confused. “Why wouldn't we be?”

Evan opens his mouth, before closing it again. Because it's all my fault- 

“I don't know…” Is his safe reply.

Jeff cocks his head, knowing Evan is keeping something back. He reaches up and cups Evan's face. It's a little too much for Evan. Before he knows it, he's leaning up against Jeff, sobbing into the warmth of his shirt. He's not sure how long they stay like that- until Evan runs out of tears to cry, and he sits back up, still leaning most of his weight onto Jeff still.

Eventually, the two start to talk again, managing to stay off of dark topics, reminiscing about times past, or talking about the future, making plans for if- no, when- they get out. 

After a while, the conversation comes to a pause, and Evan's eyes wander to Jeff's face. They've been talking about when they get out, but it was all so uncertain. He glances down at the blood on his hands. 

No more second chances. 

Evan decides to take his chance.

“I love you, you know.” He blurts out. The instant the words leave his mouth, he regrets it. Why the fuck had he just said it like that? He closes his eyes, not wanting to look at Jeff's face, and see whatever negative emotion that would be written there.

“I love you too.”

Evan refuses to open his eyes. He was hearing things. 

Suddenly he feels Jeff shift, leaning down, and his lips softly press against his forehead.

“Take care of yourself, ok Evan?” Jeff says quietly. Sadness laces his voice.

Evan refuses to open his eyes still. “What's that supposed to mean-?" he asks.

“Just stay strong ok? You can get through this. You'll beat him still.” Jeff assures him. “Promise you'll do it for me?”

Evan pauses. A bit of hope flashes through him for just a moment.

“I promise.”

He feels Jeff's hand against his face once more, before the warmth next to him disappears again. Evan flinches at the sudden change, and sits up, looking around him.. “Jeff?” He calls, confused.

The room is cold and empty, as it always had been.

He was alone again.


End file.
